Warrior's Refuge/Chapter 2
Chapter description :It is nighttime. In the barn, Millie lies on some hay with her eyes closed, and Graystripe pads up to her and curls up beside her. He asks if she can't sleep, and Millie answers that she slept enough that afternoon. Graystripe questions how her eyes are, and Millie responds that they are better, though still a little sore. Millie sympathizes for Husker, Moss, Splash, and the kits, whom she notes to be sweet, and Graystripe agrees. Millie looks at where the barn cats are sleeping, and notes that feeling like every single day is a battle must be so hard. Graystripe looks sad, and part of him want to tell her that Clan life can feel like a constant battle too, but he keeps quiet. :Graystripe contemplates on how he was pretty surprised when he realized how bad things were for the barn cats there. He pads through a field of cut-down corn, and thinks that regardless of the dogs, he can see fat, juicy mice all over the field. Graystripe spots a mouse nibbling at an ear of corn on the ground, and begins to stalk it. However, as he prepares to pounce, a young male Twoleg opens the door to the Twoleg nest, and the two dogs come running out, the smaller one yapping. The Twoleg encourages them to get 'that mangy cat'. Graystripe begins running, and supposes that the mouse will have to wait. There is a line of bushes at the end of the field and he ducks into there, thinking that he will hide in there until he figures out what to do, but before he can finish his thought, he is distracted and wonders where they went. :Graystripe is scared when he sees the two dogs chasing Splash, only a tail-length or two behind him. Though unsure if Splash tried to lead the dogs away from him or if they had been after him the whole time, Graystripe thinks that he's too little to handle them on his own. He runs from the bushes, determined, and as the dogs chase Splash through the corn field, Graystripe runs after them, yowling and hissing. He catches up and gets their attention and the larger dog woofs and the small one yaps again. Graystripe starts running, and they start chasing after him. :Graystripe wonders what to do with them now as he runs into the gap between two sheds. He realizes that it's not the best choice he ever made when he sees a wall ahead of him. Graystripe turns around, horrified, and sees the dogs slowly advancing upon him, blocking the exit. He tries to calm himself down, and thinks that he can try to fight them, but is outnumbered. He wonders if he could try to get around them if he jumped. :At that point, a voice calls to him from above the wall, reassuring Graystripe that they will be right there. Millie jumps down from the wall, and Graystripe is surprised, as they are now both trapped. Millie stands in front of him and confidently tells him not to worry. The larger dog orders the cats to run. Millie stands unwavering and boldly growls that she won't, while Graystripe watches her in awe. The dogs look at each other, confused. The smaller dog pleads Millie, but she says no once again, and tells them to go away. The dogs stare at her for a moment before padding away. Graystripe is happy, but very surprised. He suddenly envisions dogs chasing cats, and thinks about some of the things ThunderClan has had to face in the past, and once again realizes how valuable Millie is. He asks Millie if that always works on dogs, and though admits that it doesn't, she says that she had to try, as she couldn't let them attack him. Graystripe suggests going back to the barn, since he has to tell everyone how amazing she is. :In the barn, Graystripe explains to the barn cats that she was great, while he had been surprised by what Millie did with the dogs, the barn cats are even more shocked. Splash asks if they really just went away when she said the words, and Graystripe puts in that that is the second time she saved his life. Millie modestly stammers that it wasn't much, and offers to teach them if they'd like. Splash agrees, and Husker wonders if she could make the dogs leave them along, to which Millie says she could. :Millie demonstrates saying no to Husker, who repeats her words. Millie holds a paw up to Moss, and says stop in a demanding voice. Moss copies Millie as she does it. Millie demonstrates to Splash by swishing her front paw and saying go away, and Splash does the same. :Little Mew, Birdy, Raindrop, and Pad watch as Splash holds up a paw and says no and stop, and Moss says stop and go away. Raindrop suggests trying it too, though Birdy recommends that they should do it better. Pad offers to be the dog, and mock barks. Raindrop and Birdy are amused, and Raindrop laughs no and stop. Pad tells Little Mew to be the dog, and he agrees. The other kits giggle as Little Mew growls, and Birdy says stop and go away. Little Mew says that he doesn't understand her. Birdy repeats, but Little Mew says that he must be hard of hearing, and says that he should get closer as he leaps onto Birdy, who squeals. The four kits play fight together. Birdy tells her littermate that he's not being a dog right, and Little Mew pretends to bark in return. Millie closes her eyes and leans her head on Graystripe's shoulder as they watch the kits. Characters Major *Millie *Husker *Moss *Splash }} Minor *Birdy *Raindrop *Pad *Young male Twoleg *Large dog *Small dog }} Mentioned *Unnamed gray and white cat *Unnamed dark tabby with white paws *Unnamed tabby *Unnamed cat with pale fur and white paws }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Warrior's Refuge Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Graystripe's Adventure